


Lipsalve (Eng)

by yyl9739



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: "Excuse me, what is this, Mozart?"Salieri stared at the small box in Mozart's hand."Lipstick."The English translated version of my previous work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629392
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lipsalve (Eng)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyV/gifts).



> thanks a lot to @IzzyV for leaving a comment!   
> I finally finished adjusting the script! 
> 
> to all readers:  
> this is a poor quality translation based on google translate  
> just hope u guys have some fun reading it ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

"Excuse me, what is this, Mozart?"  
Salieri stared at the small box in Mozart's hand.  
"Lipstick."  
Mozart answered naturally, eagerly opening the delicately decorated makeup box, which was full of red cream.  
"Of course I know it is lipstick. I am asking why you brought it. I think lipstick has nothing to do with your work in progress?"  
Salieri frowned and watched Mozart scrape a thin layer of lipstick with his fingertips, applying on his lower lip and gently pressed.  
"Don't you think this color looks good?"  
Mozart did not answer Salieri's question. He blinked playfully and looked at Salieri. Salieri glanced at Mozart's rosy lips. The lady's makeup was unexpectedly suitable for him. Salieri suddenly felt thirsty in his throat.  
"It suits you well. But you still haven't answered my question--"  
Mozart rushed to Salieri, and the court musician was pressed against the wall unexpectedly. In a panic, he only saw Mozart's lips stained with a faint rose.  
"Do you like it?"  
Mozart deliberately lowered his voice, his darkened eyes look like the deadliest predator. Salieri moved uncomfortably like a helpless prey being watched by a beast, trying to escape from Mozart's restraint, but was pressed back by his wrists. Mozart went further more, exchanging warm breaths with each other intimately. Salieri's face turned red.  
"Of, of course. You are too close."  
Salieri nudged Mozart embarrassedly, but it didn't help.  
"What do you like? Is it lipstick or me? You have to make it clear, dear master."  
Mozart smirked and moved forward, rubbing his lips lightly against Salieri’s, putting a little bright color on his trembling lips. Mozart stealthily touched Salieri's back waist, while the other hand skillfully unbuttoned his trousers, got into it, and gently covered the slightly swollen sex organs.  
"Tell me, what do you like?"  
Mozart nibbled Salieri passionately, holding Salieri's soften waist, rubbing his fingertips on the sensitive glans. Salieri whimpered, tears oozed out from the corners of his flushed eyes.  
"Ah...please, please stop."  
Salieri groaned softly, his trembling legs unable to support his body. Salieri had to put his hands on Mozart's neck to avoid falling down.  
Mozart increased the strength in his hand, circled the phallus and rubbed. Intense pleasure filled Salieri's brain, paralyzed his ability to think. The only remaining reason could only suppress his satisfying moans. Salieri spoke the words of rejection, while unconsciously took the initiative to send his lower body to Mozart.  
Mozart smiled more cheerfully.  
"You want me to stop? But your body doesn't seem to mean so."  
Mozart squeezed Salieri’s penis hard. Salieri screamed in shock, staring at Mozart reproachfully. Mozart apologized and kissed the corner of his lover's lips.  
"You haven't answered yet. Tell me, what do you like?"  
Mozart kissed Salieri, who was already indulged in lust, admiring the dim water in the eyes of his lover's full of desire, while skillfully rubbing the rigid sexual organ in his hand. Salieri panted, shook his head slightly to show resistance, ashamed to respond to Mozart's request. His lips swollen with congestion were even brighter than the cosmetic on Mozart's lips.  
As Salieri gasped harder and pushed his hips harder, Mozart suddenly stopped his movements and even pressed his thumb against the small hole at the top of the sex organ maliciously. Abruptly torn off from the extreme pleasure, Salieri's dissatisfied wailing was mixed with faint crying, and hot tears dripped from his trembling eyelashes.  
"If you say it, I’ll let you ejaculate."   
Mozart whispered against Salieri's ear with wicked fun, and deliberately sprayed the hot and humid breath on Salieri's red ears. Salieri cried more fiercely.  
"Ah...it’s you, I like you, ah!"  
Mozart removed his thumb as soon as Salieri cried out the answer and squeezed and rubbed the swollen penis. Salieri reached the climax under the sudden stimulation.  
Mozart embraced his limp lover, took on the weight of the man. He kissed the back of the Salieri's neck with satisfaction, leaving some lipstick upon it.  
"The color of this lipstick will be more suitable for you, my dear master."  
Mozart turned Salieri's face and kissed deeply. He withdrew his semen-stained palm and rubbed it on Salieri's jet black coat. While leaving eye-catching stains, Mozart knead his lover’s plump hips.  
Salieri replied to Mozart's kiss intoxicatedly, preparing for a full-blown sex, only to find that Mozart had gotten up and pulled away. Salieri looked perplexedly at his lover, who was also soaked with sweat on his sideburns.   
"Don't you want me to report on the progress of the opera?"  
Mozart blinked innocently.  
"Shall we start working?"  
Salieri gritted his teeth annoyedly.

Mozart looked bashfully at Salieri, who buried his head between his legs, and the sence of his lover giving oral sex with wearing lip gloss was too glamorous for him.  
Salieri spit out the penis that was swollen and licked, raised his eyes to meet Mozart's gaze, sticking out the tip of his tongue and licking the viscous liquid oozing from the top of the sex organs.  
"Do you like it?"  
Salieri smirked erotically, raising the corner of his lips. There was a hint of turbid sperm on his red, plump lips.  
Mozart's heart beat suddenly, pulling Salieri's soft hair, leaning over and kissing his lover's lips hard. He tasted his own salty taste in Salieri's mouth.  
"You asked for this, Antonio."  
Mozart's growly voice revealed strong sexual desire, his eyes flashed with dangerous light.  
Salieri smiled excitedly.


End file.
